Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for erecting walls, in particular exterior walls of buildings, by means of form elements which are formed with insulation inserts, and to a component for producing the walls of a building.
The present invention is based on the premise that heat and cooling medium collected in an environmental collector can be utilized in conditioning rooms disposed in buildings, inasmuch as the carrier medium of the environmental collector is used for heating or cooling the walls of the building. It must thereby be taken into consideration that the temperature prevailing in the rooms of buildings is to be maintained at a constant value of approximately from 22.degree. C. to 25.degree. C., while the ambient temperature outside the building is subject to wide fluctuations, which, in addition, may take place within short periods of time.